


The New Guy

by cubfanfiction



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: ender zedaph, evoker impulse, fluff!, ravager tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubfanfiction/pseuds/cubfanfiction
Summary: Impulse stares into the eyes of an enderman... wait. He shouldn't be able to do that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The New Guy

A player towered over Impulse. He knew they were at least somewhat enderman, that was obvious due to their bright magenta eyes and the ominous glitter falling from him. His soft 'hello' sounded human, yes, but he looked quite far from just that. That height was plain intimidating and it felt as if his eyes were staring through Impulse and into the depths of his soul.

"Tango! Tango, I'm in a bit of a situation--" called Impulse, heart racing.

"I'm coming, Impulse! What's the matter-- OH GOODNESS ME WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

The enderman made an offended squeal as they stepped away.

"I just want to be your friend! Xisuma wouldn't have whitelisted me if I were simply a monster! And neither of you are human either! You're both raid mobs!"

That was true. Impulse was at least half evoker, and he used the little golden totems that spontaneously spawned in his hands to his advantage. As long as he donned an emerald necklace with the symbol of the mansion on his neck, he was an evoker.

As for Tango, he was a ravager. If it weren't obvious due to his hooves, it would surely be clear due to the fur that decorated his body where hair was, or his fluffy ears, or even his tail peeking out from his silver vest.

"So... if you're a player like us, do you have a name?"

"It's Zedaph! That's Z-E-D-A-P-H or Zed for short!" the enderman smiled, crouching down a bit to meet them. He was only a block or so taller than them, but that height made a huge difference to Impulse.

Surprisingly enough, the majority of illager and villager-players were shorter than pure villagers and illagers or players. They were also fairly common but most were very disconnected from their hostile or trader roots.

He fondly remembered meeting a half-pillager in a server... Hypixel, was it? Who had only known she was a pillager due to the crossbow she had spawned with.

Tango's voice brought Impulse back to reality. Impulse cleared his throat, attempting to hide how embarrassed he was that he had spaced out and confused himself.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get home. It's getting dark, players get attacked, we'll see you around, Zed!"

Zedaph waved goodbye. His first impression of these strange players was that they were incredibly kind. They had called themselves the Hermits.

Zedaph had spawned with two other players-- a small girl who called herself Stress, and a tall man with worn indigo wings going by Bdoubleo, shortened to Bdubs.

It comforted him to see how many other player and mob hybrids there were. Whether it was the half-villager who had a stack of books with him, or the vex girl who flew circles around the other... vex? Convex? Zedaph wasn't sure... they were all friendly.

He curled into the corner of the stone shape he had hollowed out, yawning before falling asleep, first day on the server passing by. 


End file.
